


But a Fleeting Candle

by LovelessLadyLazarus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessLadyLazarus/pseuds/LovelessLadyLazarus
Summary: Clint and Loki lie in bed together and Loki laments Clint's mortality. Surprisingly sweet.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 34





	But a Fleeting Candle

“I am aware you do not see yourself like I do, but to me you are still exquisitely beautiful.” Loki promised as his fingertips ghosted over Clint’s tattooed arm. “These colours suit you splendidly, my Hawk,”

They were lying on the bed in Clint’s flat, intertwined in each other’s arms, half naked and covered in Clint’s old sheets. The faint noises of the city swam somewhere in the distance like nutshells in a bowl of water. “You think so?” Clint raised an eyebrow, “Sure you’re not just saying that cause that’s your green?”

The god chuckled before leaning down to kiss his shoulder, “you my Hawk are sublime in any and every way the body, mind, heart or soul could desire.”

Clint moaned as he felt a biting kiss to the neck, followed by Loki’s tongue, “Well I love you too.” He chuckled. 

“I am being sincere, I adore you, like I have never anyone before.” 

Clint closed his eyes, he knew where this was going; it was a conversation they had had all too often in the past, a subject Clint desperately did not want to reprise, yet he knew the other well enough to know this was where he was going. “Loki,” he sighed, in desperate resignation. 

Gentle, manicured fingers began to caress his cheek, “Just think about it, the two of us, for eternity.” When Clint didn’t reply he added, “don’t you love me, my Hawk? Am I not enough for you?”

Clint looked up and for a moment their eyes met, “more than you’ll ever know.”

Loki let out a scream of frustration, “Then why won’t you-“ He was cut by Clint leaning forward and his Hawk’s lips on his own. The kiss was salty and bittersweet.

When they pulled apart Clint’s grey eyes were still staring exactly into his own and suddenly his hawk looked old. He sighed. Then wiped his face with his hands, for a moment Loki was afraid he might cry. There was an awkward moment of silence. When Clint finally spoke, his voice quivered with an uncharacteristic weariness. “We’ve been over this. I won’t live forever and even if I could I wouldn’t want to. And you’ll find someone else to warm your bed.”

The god lead loose a sob of despair, “I love you with all my being! The things I would do for you, you need only ask. I would burn this entire city to the bone solely to see you smile. I would slaughter anyone who has ever wronged you without a second thought if you would ask me to. I would face the ancient gods themselves in a legendary battle for the universe itself if that would please you. I would-“

“Hey, hey,” Clint interrupted him, “let’s not do any of that, okay?” The god just sniffed. “Look, I’m not questioning your love, in fact I feel honoured, but you gotta let go of me, eventually. It’s not gonna be today, or tomorrow, hell if everything goes according to plan, not even in the next thirty years.” He smirked, “if you want to take care of an old, frail man that is.” He made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh yet came out hollow and raw and Loki realised that aging scared his Hawk at least as much as it did himself.

“You do not have to age, I could obtain an apple from the tree of life. Just imagine it, eternal youth, the colossal scope of possibilities at your feet. Never again would you feel like you are wasting your time, never-“ He stopped. Clint had sunken back into the pillows, eyes closed and lips a thin line. As the other stared down at those beautiful features and began to caress his hawk’s cheek, he realised seduction would be of little use, Clint was too broken. “Please,” Loki whispered, “please, I don’t know how I shall cope without you.”

Clint smiled, it was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless, “you’ll figure it out. You always have, haven’t you?” He placed his hand over the god’s.

“I have never loved anyone, like I love you. My feelings for you are more profound, than anything a poet has ever written or a singer ever lamented, not here and not on Asgard. You have to understand my Hawk, you are the very core of my existence.”

A sigh in resignation, “I’m sure that’s what it feels like every time a god falls in love.”

Loki shook his head. Then he quietly said, “no, it doesn’t, perhaps one day you’ll realise.”

They lay in silence for a while, Clint’s arm around Loki’s shoulder, though the other refused to look him in the eye. The lights of the city outside had nothing on the bright fireworks behind those closed lids. He could hear the sounds of the city beyond the walls and when he listened closely Loki’s breathing. How soft it sounded. Yet it could go on for all eternity, if he was lucky. It was a strange concept to grasp, eternity. Finally, he turned around and said, “just cause I’m planning on dying sometime in the future, doesn’t mean we should waste the time we do have.” When Loki didn’t replay he sighed, “I do love you Loki, more than you believe.”

Loki’s head turned, his expression remained unreadable and his eyes shone green like those of a cat. He smirked, “you’re right my Hawk, we shall cease the time you have remaining.” Then he laughed, Clint wasn’t sure if of joy or something else and threw himself into Clint’s arms. 

There lovemaking was longwinded and passionate. Loki whined and sobbed in pleasure and bit his lip until it turned the colour of summer wine. And thrice as sweet, or so were Clint Barton’s thoughts as lying on his back in star-spangled ecstasy. When they were done, Loki nuzzled himself into Clint’s arms once again. He smiled at him, “My Hawk, we are the two most beautiful beings to have ever graced the universe with our presence.”

Clint laughed, “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading traveller,  
> I've been thinking of writing a post endgame series on this paring, so if anyone's interested do let me know.  
> Sweet dreams everyone


End file.
